A New Destiny, A New Life
by EternalShadowStorm
Summary: Two worlds are about to clash and a wish is about to be made. Naruto will soon have a protector and Harry will have a purpose for living and fighting to survive his war to the very end. Everyone, meet Uzumaki Haruhi, a person that Konoha shouldn't cross..


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Harry Potter and Naruto characters or its world. I just use the characters for my own muse. We have to THANK, J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto for giving us the wonderful characters and world for both series to use to write stories. I humbly bow down to such great authors.

**Author's Note: **Please don't be hard on me since this will be my first ever attempt to write a HP/Naruto crossover. I will try to do my best and update as best as I could but I still have other stories to revise and update as well. So, I'm warning everyone whoever read this story that it might take a while to have an update, though I hope most of you guys won't be put off with this message. Thanks.

**Time Line: **In the beginning of my story, in the Harry Potter world, the scene would take place during Harry's fifth year (a.k.a Harry is 15 years old) when his godfather, Sirius Black just fell through the Veil in the Department of Mysteries. In the Naruto world, the whole gang hasn't started their ninja school yet since I'm making Naruto only six years old, almost seven at the start of my time line. There might be changes to the original canon plot lines as well, but I will most likely inform you guys about it, if not, you guys will probably know which ones I've changed. Also, normally, I would stick with the rightful ages for most of the adults but I actually would like to change that here. Since Naruto is six years old in the beginning of my story, the rest of the following adult's age are going to change by being younger also:

Asuma: 19

Kurenai: 19

Zabuza: 17

Iruka: 15

Anko: 15

Gai: 15

Kakashi: 15

Itachi: 10

***Which means, when Naruto and the rest of the Rookie nine and Gai's team starts going to school at 12 years old (six years would have passed from the beginning of my story) or 13 years old (in Team Gai's case), the following adults' age group would be:**

Asuma: 25 (Original story age: 27-28)

Kurenai: 25 (Original story age: 27-28)

Gai: 21 (Original story age: 26-27)

Kakashi: 21 (Original story: 26-27)

Zabuza: 23 (Original story age: 26)

Anko: 21 (Original story age: 24)

Iruka: 21 (Original story age: 23)

Itachi: 16 (Original story age: 17-18)

**Pairings: **Kakashi/Haruhi(Harry), Itachi/Naruto/Sasuke, Gaara/Haku, Neji/Shikamaru, Kiba/Hinata, Chouji/Ino, Lee/Tenten, Asuma/Kurenai, Zabuza/Iruka, Temari/OMC, Kankuro/OFC and Gai/Anko.

**Warning: **If you like Haruno Sakura, then I highly suggest that this story is not for you. This story will highly contain Sakura-bashing, Orochimaru-bashing, certain Akatsuki-bashing, certain members of the Konoha council-bashing, and some villagers-bashing. This story also contains many **BoyxBoy relationships**, a.k.a **YAOI or SLASH**, so if you don't feel like you can handle such things, then I humbly ask you to leave politely. The **"WARNING" **is there for people to read for a reason before you go in further. Thank you and enjoy your read.

**Summary: **Two worlds are about to clash in a most unexpected way. After the death of his godfather by falling through the Veil, Harry Potter will never expect that the magic mirror that Sirius had with him would fall into the hands of one of Konoha's very own jinchūriki a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto, who lives in another alternate universe in Japan to a place called Konohagakure. Konohagakure is otherwise known as the "Village Hidden In The Leaves" a.k.a Konoha for short; it's a world of its own that is filled with ninjas/ninja assissins that have the ability to control their own physical and spiritual energy a.k.a chakras, in the most quickest and deadliest ways. Naruto will soon realize that he is about to earn himself a protector, a very powerful at that. So Konoha village, watch out for one Harry James Potter who, will later will be named as Uzumaki Haruhi, will come for all who wish to harm his little otouto.

* * *

**(o.O.o)- HP/NARUTO -(o.O.o) (o.O.o)- HP/NARUTO -(o.O.o) (o.O.o)- HP/NARUTO -(o.O.o) (o.O.o)- HP/NARUTO -(o.O.o) (o.O.o)- HP/NARUTO -(o.O.o)**

* * *

_Inside a dense forest, a little boy is crouched down by a large tree trunk crying his heart out because he couldn't understand why he was living the life he has. The boy was known by many names by his village but his genuine name was none other than, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. For if anyone was to take a chance to take a closer look at the boy, he was quite beautiful. Naruto had golden spiky hair with crystal clear blue eyes, three horizontal lines across each cheeks, and a bright smile that can put any sun into shame. Though at the moment, if anyone was to see such a scene, it would be seen as something heartbreaking._

_Naruto had come running inside the "Forest of Death" after having to talk to Sarutobi-jiji a.k.a the third Hokage. He finally found out the truth of his heritage and the reason why the villagers hated him and why they wish him harm. He found out that he was the container of one of the most powerful demons called, Kyuubi no Yoko. He was treated by being beaten, kicked, shoved, slapped, pushed, and etc. because his very own father, Namikaze Minato, thought that he would be seen as a hero after sealing the demon inside him, which saved the village. But in the end, instead of praising him, most of the villagers treated him like he was the lowest person on earth._

_It hurt Naruto that his very own father was the cause of the life he was living at that moment. For once, he just wanted someone to see him for who he really is and not because he was the container of the great beast, Kyuubi. He wanted someone to acknowledge him and be there for him when he needed them most, but Naruto knew that no one was going to be able to grant him that wish. A wish that he hoped one of the gods can grant him a person who would be willing to stay with him, to take care of him, to protect him from any harm and to always be there when he needs them. In the end, it was all wishful thinking._

_Though Naruto wasn't expecting a sign of any kind for his wish to be granted but what Naruto didn't expect to happen, happened. For at that very moment, in another world, an object had fell out of Sirius Black's pocket as he fell through inside the Veil, taking it across time, dimensions, and space to land in Konohagakure. _

_Inside the "Forest of Death" that was filled with many dangerous poisonous plants and rabid animals, where Naruto had taken shelter since he knew no one was brave enough to cross it, was left gaping in surprise. Naruto didn't expect then that his world will forever change as a shiny object came floating down from the sky illuminating the shadowed areas of the surrounding forest with great brilliance of light for a short moment before the object fell right into the palm of his hands that he didn't even know he had held out._

_The object to him looked like a broken piece from a shattered mirror as he looked at his own reflection that had red eyes from crying with tears still rolling down his cheeks. But in the next moment, something was about to make its presence known for the mirror was swirling with grey mists before another face showed. Naruto cried out in shock and dropped the mirror because he saw an older boy that had mesmerizing emerald eyes with black raven hairs that was non-manageable like his, staring at him with tears in their own eyes as well._

_A voice suddenly called out from the mirror and it sounded hopeful and sad at the same time._

_"Sirius?"_

_Naruto was left shocked as he couldn't answer the voice that had asked for someone as everything was finally catching up to him. Especially the occurrence of the object that fell from the sky. Which left one thing for Naruto to do, he passed out from everything that just happened. Leaving the echo of the older boy still calling out to someone named "Sirius" inside the forest._

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I just want to thank the people who read and reviewed this story. Hopefully, I will have the next chapter up and running soon. Arigato Gozaimasu for coming to stop by and letting me know what you thought of the prologue.


End file.
